My Snake Charmer'
by AngelWolf1994
Summary: Bel just left the Dance Clue and was on her way home, till she finds an injured teenage boy in the ally. Will this be a start of friendship...Or somthing more. 'I suck on summary.' Reiji/OC


**Me: Well I'm still thinking what to write on my first fanfic story 'Dimension Glass' I thinking on re-write chapter one, But I'm already trying to write Chapter two of it. If any Reviewers have any idea's of re-writeing chapter 1, Please let me know! But now this is my second story soon to come up 'My Snake Charmer' from Beyblade Metal Fusion! This is only the info of the characters, If any of reviewers have any ideas of the next chapter please let know that to! But I going to be very very busy soo it's going to take awile to make new chapters for eather story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: OC's info's

First Name: Belynda (meaning Beautiful Serpent)

Nickname: Bel

Last Name: Damiana (meaning Tamer/Soother)

Age: 16

Birthday: February 10th

Zodiac: Dog

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Amber

Hair color: Raven black hair, neck lenght with solid gold streaks running down both sides of her face,

Skin color: Light brown skin with a birthmark shape of a Black Mamba on her right side of her shoulder

Looks: Jeans leather panel drape jacket, black t-shirt, with a black, gold, and purple King Cobra picture surrounded by roses, tripp natural and black n' gold snake print skinny jeans, and black two buckle strap moto boots.

Jewely: Hattie Carnegie Turquoise & Lapis Snake Necklace, Gold and Polychrome Enamel (gold with a few reds) Snake Bracelet/Watch on the right wrist.

Likes/Loves: Snakes (TOP favorite!), Wolves, Dragons, Dogs, Cats, Beyblading, Music, Singing, Dancing, Karate, Boxing, Watching sunsets, Surfing, Swimming, Mystery Books/Movies/TV Shows, Horror Books/Movies/TV Shows, Playing Video Games, Running, Long Walkes, Volleyball, Basketball, Makeing New Friends, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Cake, Getting Killer long walks _(Hey you know what they say if you have a dog it's your_ _reasonability)_, Watching Snowfall.

Dislike/Hate: Spiders (she's terrified of them...EVEN ME!), Bullies, Sharks, Hights, Misgudes by other people, Being hurt/lonley, People being hurt/lonley, Loud Noses, Lemonade, Sunburnt, Being lied to/used, Shopping, Rain, Thunder storms.

Personality: Introverted, Helpful, Caring, Intelligent, Confident, Reliable, Sympathetic, Anxious

Beyblade: Fire Serpent SW145F

History: Belynda was born somewhere near Durban in South Africa, her family was the richest family in Africa, unlike all the other spoiled rich kids Bel is really nice, helpful but shy girl, has a love for beyblade. Bel sometimes gets nervous when she's around people she don't know, but she **hates being near other rich kids**!

Anyway when she turn 8 her parents moved to Japan for business, at first Bel diden't like the new neighborhood but she meets a 8 (soon-to-become 9) year old tomboy girl name Kuro Tora. Kuro meet Bel when she was beyblading with some boy in the playground and beat him, Kuro then spotted Bel being pushed around by a bully name Yasha(Demon) and his gang when Bel been pushed down to the ground and Yasha kicked her in the stomach makeing her cry in pain. Kuro now angry, ran at Yasha kicked him to the ground when Yasha looked up at Kuro she punched him in the face **HARD** breacking his nose and gave him a nose bleed, Yasha's gang then picked him up and ran away from the angered tomboy. When Kuro looked at the now crying Bel she bent down and pulled out a napkin to Bel and yip away the tears at first Bel flinched but relaxed, Kuro began to introduced herself so did Bel and soon enough to two became friends. When Bel and Kuro walked to Bleynda's house to patch up the wounds Kuro was shocked that Bel was liveing a mansion and that she was rich, when they walked in Bel's parents freaked out when they see their daughter covered in brushes Bel's father immediatly ask them what happan while her mother treated Bel's wounds, when Bel and Kuro finish their story her father was soo pissed that he immediatly called the police, went to Yasha's house told his parents and immediatly threatened them that if he hurts his daughter like again, Yasha will pay seville and from that day on Yasha was grounded for what he did...for the rest of his life _(...maby)_! A few days later when Bel walked to Kuro's house for her birthday (which shockingly 4 blocks down the street) when she arived she soon find Kuro crying in the livingroom only to find that nobody came to her birthday _(How would you fell when nobody came to your birthday!)_, when she walked up to Kuro she gave her a small present, she told her that it's a token for help her from Yasha, when Kuro dried her tears she opened up her small gift, inside was a beautiful Jade, pure Golden Tiger Pendant, a round jade pendant with a small Tiger statue inside the pendant. When wear it, the Tiger statue can rotate all time, when Kuro saw it she immediatly burst into happy tears, wear it and gave Bel a huge then she told her that this is the best birthday she ever had and not only she had 1 but 2 birthday presents, from that day the two had been the clostest freinds.

Later on in the years Bel began to like Japan and Kuro tought her how to fight, but it took a while for Bel to build up a courage to fight, play volleyball, basketball, and most of all Bayblade! Kuro gave Bel her first Beblade, Fire Serpent on her 12th birthday and soon she became a pro at Beblading!

Kuro beyblade is 'Dark Tiger' _(What a_ _coincidence)_

* * *

Pets

Albino Half German Sheperd and Half Wolf

Name: Killer

Gender: Male

Age: 2

A baby Leucistic Ball Python

Name: Albina meaning White Skinned

Gender: Female

* * *

Freinds

Name: Kuro (meaning Black)

Nicknames: Tigress, The Black Tiger, Tiger Girl, K.O._(favorit nickname __of__ all)_

Last name: Tora (meaning Tiger)

Age: 17

Birthday: February 15th

Zodiac: Tiger

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Golden Brown

Hair Color/Look: Extreamly short almost a boy look. Black with purple strikes.

Skin color: Light tan

Tattoo's: Tribal Tiger Tattoo on the right arm, and a Tribal Tigar-Heart Tattoo on the back

Looks: Black tank top with a white tribal tiger on front, extra long fishnet arm warmers, fingerless leather gloves with spikes on the knuckles, bagy black jacket with an angry tiger face printed on the back, black jeans with a tiger printed on the left side, black diamond stud belt, and a pair of skull buckle boots.

Jewely: Jade Golden Tiger Pendent, Two snake bites on the bottom lip, 4 snake bits on both ears, Skull earings

Likes: Beyblade, Show up out of know where, Listeining music in her iPod, Metal punk rock music, Snakes, Tigers, Dogs, Motorcycles, Karate, Boxing, Volleyball, Basketball, Mystery Movies/Books/TV shows, Horror Moives/Books/TV shows, Shopping, Video games, Goth stuff, Dance clubs, Parties, Sharks, Swimming, Parties, Ice cream, Chocolate

Dislike: People who bullies/hurt other people even her friends, fancy dresses, People who are distrustful, Losing at beyblading, Hot days, People toughts her motorcycle, Waking up early, Lemonade, being called Boy, Goth girl, Freak any thous names she gets pissed!

Personality: Aggressive, Charismatic, Courageous, Dependable, Extroverted, Overprotected

Beyblade: Dark Tiger _(What a_ _coincidence)_

History: Kuro is Bel's best friend, she's very overprotected over Bel ever sents they first meet, her mom ownes a motorcycle shop while her dad ownes a tattoo and piercing shop, she also owns a Red 2012 Kawasaki ZZR1400 Motorcycle with black tribal tiger sents her 16th birthday. Kuro is very aggressive torge people but once you get to know her she's like a older sister you never had, Kuro has a love for motorcycles, tigers, and beyblade! She love going out Parties and Dance clubs, but she likes to hang around at Bel's house when ever their doing nothing. She also has this urge to pop up out of know where, scaring and suprising people even Bel! Kuro hates bullies ever sent Bel was hurt by Yasha, she'll spots people who are bulling others she'll kick their ass if that ever happons, everyone at school now calles her 'K.O. The Rageful Black Tiger'.


End file.
